


The Many Loves of Eliot Spencer

by MaeveBran



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-26
Updated: 2009-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scenes featuring Eliot and the women in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Were In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A missing scene between Eliot and Aimee, during Leverage 1.7 "The Two Horse Job".   
> Somewhat inspired by "We Were In Love" by KANE.

The neigh of the horse in the next stall brought Eliot back to his senses. He looked down at the strawberry blonde in his arms. It seemed like home, but that was just the fleeting memory of the past. He couldn't believe he'd been so impulsive. Anyone could walk in on them. This wasn't the stable of a private farm-- this was the racetrack. People came in and out around here all the time. Who knew when this stall would be needed? But even knowing that, Eliot wasn't about to disturb the woman in his arms.

Aimee was dozing peacefully in his arms-- looking for all the world like the teenager he remembered her. It brought back memories of the first time they'd ever made love. It had been a moonlit midnight on the farm where her dad did his training. They'd had a secret rendezvous. They'd been arguing then too, something about college and whether or not Eliot would be going. She had leaned up and kissed him. He had kissed her back Then they had fallen into the hay of an empty stall. Clothes had flown with the impatience of youth. 

It had been awkward, and though Aimee never said so-- it had to have been painful for her. Eliot knew that first time he'd been in too much of a rush and without a clue what he was doing. They'd been seventeen, after all. But somehow that first time had led to several other times that summer. 

By fall they had broken up. Then Eliot went into the Army, and Aimee went to college. He'd come back between the Army and his next career as a retrieval specialist. They'd started going out again and were on the way to more when he'd left for a job. By the time the whole ordeal with the monkey had been resolved and he'd made it home, Aimee had married someone else.

Eliot knew he couldn't go back to the summer that he and Aimee had been so in love. That belonged to their teenaged selves. But for a little while, he'd been that teenage boy again with his love in his arms.

Aimee stirred.

"Hey," Eliot said, looking down into her eyes.

"Hey, yourself," Aimee said, looking up at him. "This sure brings back memories."

"I was just thinking that," Eliot said. "I think we should go someplace more...."

"Comfortable?" Aimee suggested, as she pulled her shirt back on and reached for her jeans.

"I was thinking private, but comfortable works," Eliot said as he went for his own jeans. 

"My place?" Aimee stood, tucked her shirt in, and fastened her pants.

"Better be, because I'm sharing a hotel room with Nate and Hardison," Eliot said as he stood and pulled on his polo shirt with his fake logo on it.

An hour later, Eliot found himself naked and holding Aimee in his arms once again, but this time in her bed.

"How strange is this?" Aimee mused. "You in my bedroom. In all those times we made love, we never managed it in an actual bed before."

"It is strange," Eliot agreed. "We should have. You deserved better."

"It's not about what I or you deserved," Aimee said.

"Still. I was impatient...." Eliot started to say.

"We were teenagers. I was impatient too," Aimee cut him off. She stretched up from where she'd had her head pillowed on his chest to kiss him. 

Eliot wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight against him. 

"Enough talking," he growled as he kissed her again.


	2. Whiskey in Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tag scene between Eliot and Mikel Dayan, during Leverage 2.7 "The Two Live Crew Job".   
> The title comes from a Kane song that I thought sort of describes these two. PWP, with handcuffs.

Eliot looked at the handcuffs that he had swiftly covered up. He knew it was as 'nasty' as Hardison implied, but the handcuffs excited him. He leaned across the table and whispered in Mikel's ear.

An hour later, as he rounded the corner from the bar, a hand reached out and snagged him. He recognized the hand, so he didn't react with violence and let Mikel pull him in for a kiss. He returned it. Mikel slid her lips away from his and threw him against the wall of the building, then wrapped herself around him, licking and biting in little nips.

"Not here," Eliot finally managed to growl.

"Where, then?" Mikel said as her hand reached for his waistband.

"My place," Eliot replied, grabbing her wrist and dragging her in the direction of his truck.

"I like the sound of that," she said as she came along willingly.

The ten-minute drive home was the longest it had ever been. Eliot had to constantly remind himself to drive the speed limit and obey the traffic laws. As soon as he'd parked in his assigned space, he cut the engine, set the brake, and hopped out of the truck in one smooth motion. Mikel jumped down out of the truck and raced him into the building. They didn't bother with the elevator, but ran up the three flights of stairs.

Eliot fumbled with the keys but managed to get the door open on the second try. Then Mikel grabbed him and kissed him in that way she had of trying to climb all over him all at once. The momentum carried them through the door; her foot caught the door and kicked it shut as she banged him against the wall.

Eliot managed to free his hands enough to rip her shirt off and tug her camisole top up until they had to separate their mouths to get it the rest of the way off. As her clothes hit the floor, Mikel grabbed Eliot's belt buckle and undid it and pulled it free of the belt loops. With a flick of her wrist she snapped it like a lion tamer.

"Yes, ma'am," Eliot said, taking the hint to finish the job and get her as naked as possible, as soon as possible. He undid her jeans and followed them down as he pushed them down, trailing kisses down her stomach. She kneeled down to fish the handcuffs out of his back pocket and then pushed on his shoulders 'til he lay flat on the ground.

Mikel knelt astride his chest, then maneuvered his hands above his head and held them there with one of hers. She used the other to cuff first his right on one side of the foot of the solid oak coffee table, and then the left.

She stood back up and finished slowly removing her clothing. Eliot did the only thing he could and watched. When she knelt back down, she removed his shoes and socks, before climbing her way up to his bare tummy and taking little love bites. While her mouth was occupied, her hands inched down his pants and underwear. She slid those off the rest of the way and fished in his pocket for his wallet.

"What are you doing?" Eliot asked, more than a little concerned that another thief had her hands on his wallet.

Mikel rifled through the contents but only pulled out a small foil package. She closed the wallet and tossed it over her shoulder.

"Good thinking," Eliot said, right before coherent thought discontinued. She ripped open the packet and fit the contents to Eliot. Then she straddled his hips, but kept from making contact as she licked his neck and nibbled his ear.

"Now?" she whispered in his ear.

"Now," Eliot moaned. He strained up to meet her as she lowered herself onto him.

Hours later, Eliot woke up alone to the sound of his phone ringing. He tried to sit up, but found he was still handcuffed around the coffee table. He maneuvered himself with his back under the table and lifted it enough to slide the handcuffs free, then let the table down and stood, rushing for the phone. By the time he managed to undo the handcuffs, though, he'd missed the call. It went to voicemail.

"Eliot, I, uh. Wanted you to hear this from me. I'm taking a break. To find myself. I just wanted to let you know. If you need me, I'm just a phone call away. I was hoping to tell you in person, but this will do," Sophie said into the machine.

Eliot cursed. Damn mercenary women. Always complicating life. 

He found his underwear and slipped them on before pouring himself a full glass of Jack Daniels. Whiskey seemed like a good idea after the night he'd had.


	3. A Different Kind of Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tag scene between Eliot and Sophie, during the Leverage episode "The Tap Out Job".  
> The title is from a KANE song I thought described Eliot.

Sophie stayed after rest of the team left. Eliot seemed all right now, but the ring doctor's words came back to her about him needing a CT scan. So Sophie decided that she'd stay with Eliot that night to make sure he was fine. She didn't care what the hitter thought, she was staying.

"What are you doing, Soph?" Eliot asked as he sat down on the couch in his hotel room with a long-necked beer.

"What do you mean? You could have a concussion and someone has to wake you up every hour or so to ask you your name," Sophie explained.

"I've had concussions before and no one's ever done that before," Eliot said. "So what's up?"

Sophie looked around and got up. "You have another one of those?" she asked gesturing to the beer.

"In the mini bar," Eliot said as he gestured to it with his bottle. "But I wouldn't peg you for a beer drinker."

"I uh don't normally," Sophie said as she opened the small fridge and removed a bottle. "I just figured it was the right thing to drink. I'm not sure any one around here makes a more sophisticated drink."

Eliot laughed and then groaned. "Ow. Don't make me laugh."

Sophie sat on the couch and unscrewed the cap on the beer.

"Why'd you do it?" She asked after she took a swig and made a face. Eliot was right beer wasn't her drink but it felt like the right thing to be drinking with the hitter.

"Because it was the right thing to do," Eliot said.

"And you always do the right thing?" Sophie asked.

"I try," Eliot said as he took another swig from his beer. "Not always. But ever since Nate put together this little group of ours, it's been happening more and more."

"I get that. Nate has a way of making a person flip their world," Sophie agreed as drank some more.

Eliot drained his beer and put the bottle on the end table beside him. "It's not like I was so bad before. I retrieved stuff. Mostly it was stuff that had been stolen, in one form or another, from my clients. That's how I met Nate. I worked some parallel ops."

"But then why did Dubenich hire you?" Sophie asked.

"Because my clients weren't always on the right side of the law to begin with. I dealt in the black market," Eliot explained.

They continued talking about generalities and the just finished case for another hour. It was the longest conversation Sophie had ever had with Eliot. She didn't think he was the talkative type. She was happy to have a chance to get to know him better, it was just strange that it had taken almost two years to do so.

"I think it's bed time for me," Eliot said as he stood up to walk to the bedroom.

Sophie took his place on the couch. "Go ahead. I meant what I said when I said I'd be here all night."

Eliot groaned and took the television remote out of her hand. "Fine. You take the bed. I'll be on the couch." He stalked into the bedroom and returned with a pillow and the spare blanket.

"Eliot, you're the injured one. You take the bed. I'll be fine out here," Sophie protested.

"I can't do that. My Mama'd have my hide and my dad would be right behind her. They raised me to be a gentleman," Eliot said as smiled a crooked little smile.

"Fine, we can share the bed," Sophie stated in such a way that Eliot couldn't refuse.

"Nate will have my hide," Eliot muttered as he grabbed his pajama pants and stalked into the bathroom.

"He'll do no such thing," Sophie said as she slipped out of her dress and rummaged around to find one of Eliot's tee shirts to sleep in.

"I should have known," Eliot said as he came out of the bathroom a half hour later, after his shower, to find the grifter propped up on one side of the bed reading in his tee shirt.

"Known what?" Sophie asked as she pulled off her reading glasses and set them and the book on the nightstand.

"That you'd steal one of my shirts instead of just asking to borrow it," Eliot said as he slid into bed next to her. "This isn't awkward at all."

"You just survive the night, " Sophie admonished.

Eliot sank down into bed and rolled over so his back was to her and tried to go to sleep. It actually didn't take much effort since he was pretty exhausted. Getting the shit beat out of you was almost as exhausting as beating the shit out of someone else. Only when you were the one being beaten, you didn't get the adrenaline rush, just the sore muscles, cracked ribs, assorted contusions, abrasions, and bruises.

An hour later, on the dot, Sophie shook him awake. Eliot's hand reached up and clamped hard around her wrist, but before he could throw her off her voice penetrated the fog of sleep.

"Eliot," Sophie said. "Do you know where you are?"

"Lincoln, Nebraska," Eliot mumbled sleepily. "And before you ask, my full name is Eliot Lindsey Spencer. I was born June 27, 1974. Now can I get back to sleep?"

"I thought you hadn't had anyone check on you when you had concussions," Sophie asked.

"Not since high school, " Eliot said sitting up. "I was on the wrestling team. Mom used to get paranoid and if I had the slightest head trauma she'd be up every hour with the list of questions. Did I know where I was? What was my full name? What was my date of birth? Who is the President? It got to be routine. Now can I go back to sleep?"

Sophie nodded. Eliot sank back down and went back to sleep. 

Sophie watched him for awhile. They might call Nate the White Knight turned Black King, but Eliot was a knight too. Maybe she should take to calling him the Black Knight. Eliot fought for the right, defended those who needed it and stayed to his own code of conduct. Not to mention could ride a horse. So maybe he was a modern version-- but he was knight none the less.


End file.
